


Mutterliebe

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich ließ mich nur darauf ein, weil die O’Briens meine Hilfe brauchten. Ich wollte nie ein Baby. Aber jetzt … da wünschte ich, ich hätte das Baby nie hergegeben. Es tut furchtbar weh.“ (Kira zu Odo in ‚Das Baby‘)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutterliebe

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum Thema 'Kind' der Fanfic25 Challenge auf http://treknation.net
> 
> Erst neulich hab ich wieder mal die Episode 5.12 Das Baby gesehen und gedacht, dass man Kiras Mutterliebe nicht annähernd genug Beachtung geschenkt hatte.
> 
> Widmung: Diese Story ist für dich, Nerys. Danke für dein konstantes Feedback!

Der Spaziergang mit Odo war Kira dieses Mal viel zu kurz erschienen. Allerdings hatte Odo es vorgezogen die Arbeit aufzuholen, die in der Zeit liegen geblieben war, während er sich um das Wechselbalg-Baby gekümmert hatte.

Zunächst hatte sie angenommen, dass er sie verstehen würde. Auch er hatte in gewisser Weise ein Baby verloren. Je länger Kira jedoch über das Wechselbalg-Baby und Odo nachdachte – auch um sich von ihrem eigenen Verlust abzulenken – desto klarer wurde es ihr, dass Odo jedoch gar nichts verloren hatte. Das Wechselbalg-Baby war, nach Odos eigener Aussage, mit ihm verschmolzen und hatte Odo somit die Fähigkeit des Formwandelns zurückgegeben.

Sie hingegen hatte Kirayoshi ausgetragen und geboren und mit dem Ende der Schwangerschaft nicht nur das Baby, sondern auch die Familie verloren, in der sie sich in den letzten Monaten so unglaublich wohl gefühlt hatte.

Nach so vielen Jahren hatte sie endlich wieder eine Familie gehabt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr es ihr gefehlt hatte, abends nicht allein in ihrem leeren und viel zu stillen Quartier zu sitzen und niemanden zu haben, der sich mit ihr unterhielt.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie Shakaar und sie hätte auch mit ihm gehen können. Ein paar Tage auf Bajor ausspannen wäre vielleicht genau das Richtige gewesen. Jedoch war ihr derzeit nicht danach Shakaar um sich zu haben. Und insgeheim wusste sie bereits von diesem Augenblick an, dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte.

Shakaar war zurzeit ihr Lebensgefährte, dennoch sehnte sie sich nicht nach ihm. Sie vermisste Bareil in diesem Moment, wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Er hätte gewusst, dass es keine Worte gab, die ihren Verlust ausdrücken konnten. Er hätte sie in seine Arme geschlossen und ihr die Geborgenheit gegeben, die sie so dringend brauchte. Er hätte der Stille zugehört, bis sie bereit gewesen wäre ihrem Kummer Luft zu machen. Schließlich hätte sie in seinen Armen geweint und er hätte sie getröstet.

Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen trugen ihre Beine sie wie von selbst zum Quartier der O’Briens, das nun nicht mehr ihr Zuhause war. Dennoch hatte sie immer noch den Zugang, wodurch es ihr gelang völlig versunken in ihren Gedanken einzutreten.

Erst als sie Keiko und Miles auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, die mit Molly und Kirayoshi kuschelten und ihr neues Familienglück genossen, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass sie einer Routine gefolgt war, die sie sich schnellstmöglich wieder abgewöhnen musste.

„Oh … ich wollte nicht stören“, brachte sie etwas unbehaglich hervor und wandte sich bereits wieder zum gehen.

„Du störst doch nicht, Nerys“, ließ Miles sie wissen, schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und deutete ihr an, sich zu ihnen auf das Sofa zu setzen. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

Leer. Einsam. Traurig. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und log ganz automatisch. „Ganz gut. Ich … ähm, wollte nur meine Sachen holen.“

„Ich habe mir erlaubt für dich zu packen.“ Keiko deutete auf eine Tasche und eine Kiste, die hinter Nerys an der Wand standen. „Ich … wir brauchten den Platz für das Kinderzimmer“, versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen und sah zerknirscht aus.

Du hast ja keine Zeit verloren, schoss es Kira in den Sinn. Wenn sie sich bisher nicht sicher gewesen war, wie ihr künftiges Verhältnis zu den O’Briens sein würde, so gab es jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam leer und noch viel einsamer als je zuvor. „Schon gut“, sagte sie leise und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Ich verstehe das. Molly hat lange genug für mich auf ihr Zimmer verzichten müssen.“ Ein erzwungenes Lächeln formte wie einstudiert ihre Lippen. Sie warf dem kleinen Mädchen einen Blick zu. Molly sah jedoch nur kurz auf, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem kleinen Bruder zuwandte.

Kirayoshi gab ein leise gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und sofort gehörte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Kira. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Gast, nein, schlimmer noch, wie ein Eindringling. Zum ersten Mal, seit die O’Briens sie eingeladen hatten bei ihnen einzuziehen, fühlte sie sich unwohl in diesem Quartier.

Wie war es möglich, dass man von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr dazu gehörte?

„Ich gehe dann mal“, warf Kira ein und lenkte damit zumindest die Aufmerksamkeit der übrigen Erwachsenen auf sich. „Danke für alles.“

Keiko sah von ihrem Säugling auf und Kira direkt in die Augen. „Wir stehen für immer in deiner Schuld, Nerys“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Wir danken dir für alles.“

„Ich helfe dir tragen“, schlug Miles vor und stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch. Er schien sich mit der Gesamtsituation unwohl zu fühlen.

Kira schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird schon gehen.“

„Nerys“, mischte sich Keiko ein, „Miles hilft dir gerne. In der Zwischenzeit werden Molly und ich Kirayoshi baden.“

Keiko hatte eine Art an sich, die Kira nur schwer zu tolerieren gelernt hatte. In ihrem Privatleben hörte Kira nicht sonderlich gerne auf Befehle. Und was immer Keiko entschied, klang wie ein Befehl. Sie ließ kaum eine andere Ansicht, als die eigene gelten. Aber das musste Kira nicht weiter stören, auch dies gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an.

Miles ging an Kira vorbei und schnappte sich die Kiste, in der sich auch das Gebetsmandala neben einigen anderen persönlichen Gegenständen befand, die sie nach und nach von ihrem Quartier hierher gebracht hatte.

Sie folgte Miles zögerlich auf den abgedunkelten Korridor hinaus und sah ein letztes Mal zurück ins Quartier. Keikos ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch bereits wieder ihren beiden Kindern.

Das Schott glitt mit einen Zischen zu und versperrte Kira die Sicht, ließ sie dadurch unbemerkt zusammenzucken.

„Du wirkst bedrückt“, sagte Miles frei heraus, kaum dass sie allein im Korridor standen.

Kira wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn einigermaßen verblüfft an. „Es ist nichts“, schwindelte sie und erzwang erneut ein Lächeln.

Miles musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Keiko mag es nicht bemerkt haben, aber mir machst du nichts vor, Nerys. Ich denke, ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich dich in den vergangenen Monaten ziemlich gut kennen gelernt habe. Dein Mund sagt das eine, aber deine Augen etwas ganz anderes. Und ich kann dir ansehen, dass du traurig bist. Dein Lächeln erreicht deine Augen nicht.“

Kira setzte sich in Bewegung und schlug den Weg zu ihrem eigenen Quartier ein, ohne Miles darauf zu antworten. Was erwartete er denn von ihr? Sie hatte kein Recht sich so zu fühlen. Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie lediglich die Leihmutter sein würde. Sie gehörte nicht zur Familie O’Brien. Nicht wirklich …

Sie hatte eine Illusion gelebt. Eine wunderschöne, kurzweilige Illusion.

Die Realität kam ihr jetzt noch viel kälter und härter vor, als je zuvor. Es war wesentlich schlimmer, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Traf sie dermaßen unvorbereitet, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie sie mit all dem Schwermut umgehen sollte, der nun in ihr lastete und drohte sie zu erdrücken.

„Nerys!“

Sie lief schneller als beabsichtigt. Sie floh regelrecht vor Miles, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst war. Und ehe Kira sich darüber klar werden konnte, erreichte sie ihr eigenes Quartier und gab rasch den Zugangscode ein.

Miles ließ sich jedoch nicht einfach so abhängen und eilte ihr nach. Die Tür glitt knapp hinter ihm zu und vor ihm, mitten im halbdunklen Wohnraum, stand Nerys mit bebenden Schultern.

„Rede mit mir“, bat Miles einfühlsam und stellte die Kiste neben sich ab.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass sie zusammenbrechen würde, wenn sie in seine Augen sehen würde. „Lass mich allein.“

„Nein.“ Er würde sie jetzt auf gar keinen Fall allein lassen.

Kira spürte, wie er sich ihr näherte und versteifte sich plötzlich. „Bitte geh, Miles.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Diesmal gehe ich nicht. Du hast mich schon einmal weg geschickt. Dieses Mal nicht, Nerys.“ Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sie wieder vor sich in dem Shuttle stehen, als sie drauf und dran gewesen waren, auf Keikos Geheiß hin, gemeinsam Urlaub auf Bajor zu machen. Er hätte sie so schrecklich gerne geküsst. Ja, verdammt, er hätte sich so gerne gehen lassen.

„Ich möchte allein sein. Bitte. Bitte geh.“ Ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen, die sie trotz aller Bemühung nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Seine viel zu vertrauten Hände legten sich sanft auf ihre Schultern. „Geh zu deiner Frau und deinen Kindern“, bat Kira.

„Ich kann nicht zu ihnen, wenn ich weiß, dass du mich brauchst“, sagte er sanft.

„Du gehörst aber nicht hierher, Miles.“ Sie drehte sich unwirsch zu ihm um und plötzlich kochte so viel unterdrückte Wut in ihr hoch, dass sie nicht mehr imstande war sich zu beherrschen. „Du gehörst nicht in mein Leben, begreifst du das nicht? Genauso wenig wie Kirayoshi! Ich habe mir all die Monate vorgemacht, dass es gut ist, sich wohl bei euch zu fühlen. Aber das war ein furchtbarer Irrtum. Ich gehöre ebenso wenig zu euch, wie ihr zu mir. Wir haben viel zu lange Familie gespielt. Ich bin allein. Ich war immer allein. Ich werde es immer sein!“ Sie schrie ihn so laut an, dass er beinahe bei jedem Wort zusammenzuckte. „Verschwinde und lass mich das allein durchstehen!“ Diesmal schubste sie Miles sogar.

Miles reagierte jedoch anders, als sie es von ihm erwartete. Hätte Keiko ihn angeschrien und davon gejagt, hätte er vielleicht darauf gehört, nicht jedoch bei Kira. Er schnappte sich ihre Handgelenke, ehe sie ihn erneut schubsten konnte und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn, war jedoch schwach im Vergleich, als dass sie eine Chance gehabt hätte.

„Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse euch alle! Lasst mich doch in Ruhe! Lasst mich allein! Lasst mich allein.“

Miles ließ nicht von ihr ab. Nicht, wenn sie ihn dringender brauchte als je zuvor. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Hätte ahnen müssen, dass Kira das Band zwischen Mutter und Kind unterschätzen würde, weil sie keine Vorstellung davon gehabt hatte, wie stark es sein würde.

Ihr Zorn dauerte Minuten lang an. Sie beschimpfte Miles, wie sie es noch nie vorher getan hatte. Verfluchte ihn sogar. Verfluchte, dass er Keiko geschwängert hatte. Verfluchet Julian, der das Baby in ihren Körper gepflanzt hatte. Sie verfluchte alles und jeden, nur nicht das Baby, das nicht ihres war und das sie doch so sehr liebte.

Letztendlich brach sie weinend in Miles Armen zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Ihre Hände krallten sich in Miles Uniform, während sie verzweifelt nach Halt in diesem viel zu einsamen Leben suchte. Halt den er bereit war ihr zu geben. Nicht nur an diesem Tag, sondern auch an jedem anderen.

Schließlich versiegten ihre Tränen. Ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, sagte sie schließlich flüsternd: „Ich wollte nie ein Kind.“

Er nickte sanft. Hielt sie nach wie vor fest in den Armen. Es brach Miles das Herz ausgerechnet Nerys derart leiden zu sehen. Sie bedeutete ihm so viel mehr als gut für ihn war. „Du wirst immer ein Teil von ihm sein und er ein Teil von dir“, erwiderte Miles mit rauer Stimme.

„Aber er ist nicht mein Kind. Wird es niemals sein.“

„Vielleicht … solltest du noch etwas länger bei uns wohnen“, schlug Miles nach einer Weile vor. Womöglich würde eine langsame Entwöhnung ihr helfen.

Kira löste sich von ihm und wischte sich die letzten halbvertrockneten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich Abstand zu euch habe. Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut. Aber mein Platz ist hier.“

Miles nickte langsam. „Falls du es dir anders überlegst …“ Er würde es Keiko schon irgendwie erklären.

Den Kopf schüttelnd brachte Kira eine gesunde körperliche Distanz zwischen sich und Miles. „Ich bin es gewohnt allein zu sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme schon klar.“ Kira konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr diesmal Glauben schenken würde.

„Ich bin immer für dich da. Das weißt du hoffentlich?“, sagte er in seiner viel zu gutmütigen Art.

Diesmal nickte Kira langsam, ehe sie ihm ein schwaches, aber ehrliches Lächeln schenkte. „Ja, ich weiß.“ Was immer sich während der letzten Monate zwischen Miles und ihr entwickelt hatte, war viel zu schön, zu verführerisch. Sie wusste, dass es höchste Zeit war, wieder ihr eigenes Leben zu leben.

Miles verharrte noch eine Zeitlang, ehe er bereit war Nerys‘ Wunsch nachzukommen und ihr den Abstand zu geben, den ihr Herz brauchte um wieder zu heilen. Eine Narbe würde jedoch immer zurückbleiben …


End file.
